bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelorette (Season 6)
The 6th season of The Bachelorette premiered on May 24, 2010. The season featured 25-year-old Ali Fedotowsky, an advertising account manager. She was previously a contestant on the 14th season of The Bachelor, eliminated herself at one of Jake Pavelka's rose ceremonies because of a work-related ultimatum. She ultimately chose Roberto Martinez and accepted his proposal. Contestants The season began with 25 contestants. Roberto (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Roberto Martinez 26 Tampa, Florida Insurance Agent Winner Chris L (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Chris Lambton 33 Dennis, Massachusetts Landscaper Runner-up Frank (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Frank Neuschaefer 31 Bartlett, Illinois Retail Manager Removed in week 9 Kirk (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Kirk DeWindt 27 Green Bay, Wisconsin Sales Consultant Eliminated in week 8 Ty (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Ty Brown 31 Booneville, Mississippi Medical Sales Eliminated in week 7 Craig R (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Craig Robinson 27 Langhorne, Pennsylvania Lawyer Eliminated in week 6 Justin (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Justin Rego 26 Toronto, Ontario Entertainment Wrestler Removed in week 6 Chris N (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Chris Nordhorn 29 Winter Park, Florida Entrepreneur Eliminated in week 5 Kasey (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Kasey Kahl 27 Fresno, California Advertising Account Executive Eliminated in week 5 Jesse (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Jesse Beck 24 Peculiar, Missouri General Contractor Eliminated in week 4 Jonathan (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Jonathan Novack 30 Boston, Massachusetts Weatherman Eliminated in week 4 John C (Bachelorette 6).jpg|John Crivello 32 Mukilteo, Washington Hotel Business Development Eliminated in week 3 Steve (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Steve Kocsis 28 Chesterland, Ohio Sales Representative Eliminated in week 3 Hunter (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Hunter Wagner 28 Fair Oaks Ranch, Texas Internet Account Executive Eliminated in week 3 Chris HW (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Chris Hasek-Watt 27 Campbell River, British Columbia Real Estate Developer Eliminated in week 2 Craig M (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Craig McKinnon 34 Sarnia, Ontario Dental Sales Eliminated in week 2 Tyler V (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Tyler Vermette 25 Chelsea, Vermont Online Advertising Eliminated in week 2 Derek (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Derek 28 Warren, Michigan Sales Manager Eliminated in week 1 Derrick (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Derrick Schuster 27 Manhattan Beach, California Construction Engineer Eliminated in week 1 Jason (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Jason Whitehead 27 Johnson City, Tennessee Construction Consultant Eliminated in week 1 Jay (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Jay Resmini 29 Barrington, Rhode Island Lawyer Eliminated in week 1 John N (Bachelorette 6).jpg|John N. 27 Wichita, Kansas Engineering Software Sales Eliminated in week 1 Kyle (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Kyle Higgins 26 Highlands Ranch, Colorado Outdoorsman Eliminated in week 1 Phil (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Phil Kayden 30 Elmore, Ohio Investment Manager Eliminated in week 1 Tyler M (Bachelorette 6).jpg|Tyler Morrow 25 Helena, Montana Catering Manager Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Craig McKinnon, Jesse Beck and Jonathan Novack returned in the 1st season of Bachelor Pad and finished in 16th/17th, 7th/8th and 14th/15th place respectively. Chris Lambton and Ty Brown were offered the roles to be selected as the next bachelor for the 15th season of The Bachelor but they turned down the offer due to work obligations. Justin Rego, Kasey Kahl and Kirk DeWindt returned in the 2nd season of Bachelor Pad and finished in 17th/18th, 5th/6th and 7th/8th place respectively. In 2015, DeWindt returned to compete for the third time in the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise and finished in 9th/10th place. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? Ali became engaged to Roberto Martinez at the finale of The Bachelorette and began living together in San Diego, California. In November 2011, Fedotowsky and Martinez officially ended their engagement. On September 2, 2015, Ali got engaged to her boyfriend, Kevin Manno. On July 6, 2016, the couple welcomed their first child, daughter, Molly Sullivan. They were married on March 3, 2017. On November 16, 2017, they announced that they are expecting their second child, in May 2018. Their son, Riley Doran, was born on May 25, 2018. Runner-up Chris Lambton is now married to Peyton Wright, who was a contestant on the 10th season of The Bachelor. They welcomed their first child, a daughter, Lyla James, in November 2016. Ty Brown is currently married to Elizabeth Kitt from the 14th season of The Bachelor. The Ring The Ring - Season 6.jpg|Roberto got down on one knee with this Asscher-cut sparkler from Neil Lane. Category:The Bachelorette seasons